El Secreto de mis Ojos
by Dani-chan y Gaby-chan
Summary: -Eso no va contigo Dani, tu eres muy dulce-le dijo ella -Callate, yo no soy la que esta atrapda en un espejo sin poder hacer nada Gabriel...-despues de eso ella tiro el collar rompiendo el cristal del espejo en mil pedazos los cuales calleron al piso, mientras que Fubuki la miraba preocupado, coulto tras la puerta. El Secreto de mis Ojos


**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenece Isabella y Daniel.**

**Dani: bueno aqui esta el comienzo de mi historia, ahora lean y espero que disfruten**

**Gaby: como solo es el prologo es poco, asi que no se alteren xD**

* * *

Prologo: Una mente sana

-Dani tú la atrapas-dijo una niña de largo cabello largo corriendo por un jardín lleno de rosa, tulipanes y pensamientos

-jajaja ahora tú la atrapas Gaby-rio otra niña de largo cabello blanco corriendo en dirección contraria

-Dani pásamela-le pido una niña de largo cabello blanco con un mechón recogido en una trenza heterocroma a otra peli blanca

-ahí va-le paso el balón

-Toma Edgar- la primera niña le pasó el balón a otro niño

-Thanks Gaby- agradeció el a la heterocroma

-Fidio, Angelo-los llamo una niña de unos 6 años de cabello blanco y ojos morados con celeste-…apúrense que el circo ya va a empezar

-Ya vamos Dani-le respondieron dos niños corriendo hacia ella

-…Mama…-se pregunto viendo la entrada a la casa de su abuela-… ¿Papa donde esta Gaby? ¿Por qué mama lloraba?

-no es nada Dani…solo duerme-le pidió el hombre

-… ¡ME NIEGO A ACEPTAR QUE GABY ES UN PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION!- grito mientras que los asistentes médicos le colocan una camisa de fuerza y le inyectaban un tranquilizante

-…Ichinose…-vio como el camión paso dejándola sin su amigo

-…no puedes confiar en nadie Dani…-le dijo su reflejo en el espejo del baño en el aeropuerto-…solo me tienes a mi…tu hermana…-sonrió

-…Gaby…-sollozo ella

-…Pero Gazell…

-Era solo una apuesta Petit Angel, no estoy interesado en ti…-dijo fríamente el albino

-…Te dije que no confiaba en el…-le regaño un niño de larga cabellera rubia

-…pensé que el realmente me quería…-sollozo

-…pues ya sabes que no puede confiar en todo mundo Petit Angel…-le respondió el acariciándole la cabeza

-…que yo le empeoro…-pregunto la peli blanca mirando a una bella mujer de cabello rubio

-…si, Afuro es muy delicado y eso lo sabes Petit Angel…-respondió la mujer

-…bueno…me iré…pero…

-…iras a la Secundaria Haruken en Japón…en la isla norte para ser especificas…-la mujer le dio un folder con la foto de una secundaria en medio de la nieve

-…seguro, a mis padres les alegrara saber que tengo una beca…-dijo son una felicidad falsa

-…me alegro que te guste…viajaras la próxima semana…puedes pasar un ultimo día en mía casa…pero no le digas a mi hijo que yo te lo pedí…él no lo debe de saber

-tranquila señora Terumi, Afrodi-sama no se enterara de nada

-…otra vez te irias sin mi…-pregunto una voz macabra saliendo de las sobras-…pensé que seguiríamos juntas…para siempre…-se dejo ver una peli blanca con cortes en los brazos, piernas y cara sangrando a la vez que de su ojo derecho caía un hilo de sangre

-…Gaby…¡NO!

-¡NO!- grito una chica de 11 años cayéndose de la cama-…..ttong, solo era un sueño…

-¡Eso yo no lo creo!-dijo su reflejo- si fuera un sueño yo no estaría aquí-dijo burlona

-¡Calla!-dijo la chica cabreada-tengo que ir al colegio….mas te vale no arruinarme el día….

-¡Como tú digas nee-sama!-la chica levanto su lámpara de noche del velador apuntando asía el espejo-¡wow!...ten cuidado con eso

"¡Hola! Soy Daniel le Black, tengo 12 años recién cumplidos y paso la secundaria Haruken….si seguro se preguntaran como sobrevivo a la escuela…pues es extraño ya que a diferencia de los chicos de mi edad yo aprendo más rápido que ellos. Bueno….que les puedo decir….mi cabello es lacio, largo hasta mis rodillas de color blanco y mis ojos son una rara combinación de lila con celeste. Mi altura es la indicada para mi edad y bueno….sobre mi desarrollo como mujer…no quiero hablar mucho…"

La peli blanca entro al baño y salió secándose el cabello para luego colocarse un uniforme de falda gris hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla con una blusa blanca y un saco azul marino con un escudo dorado con las letras "FR" y ponerse unas medias largas grises oscuras. Se amarro las botas, se hizo media cola y salió de su habitación tomando un bolso celeste con detalles blancos.

"De seguro se preguntan por el escudo, es el escudo de Francia, mi querido país natal…aunque muy poco recuerdo de mi patria. Mejor hablemos de mi familia, que de seguro tienen mucha curiosidad por ella. Empecemos por mis padres: Isabella Le Black y Scott Le Black, grandes empresarios y científicos. Ellos son la cabeza de la economía Francesa gracias a las Corporaciones Le Black, una de las más grandes que pelea puesto en Japón con las Corporaciones Kira, Kidou y Shindou. Bueno, luego esta mi hermana Oliver, ella tiene 16 años. Ella debe estar estudiando en la universidad de Siberia en Rusia, ya que después de todo ella es rusa ya que solo es mi media hermana por parte de papá. Luego sigue mi hermanito Link. ¿Hermanito? Bueno el tiene 14 años, pero igual lo quiero mucho por eso "hermanito". Después está el pequeño Zael, mi hermanito menor el será el que cuide a las pequeñas Spencer y Taylor. Bueno esa es toda mi familia…sobre mis amigos…lo descubrirán más adelante, ¡ahora mejor bajo que ya llego tarde!"

-…mama ya me voy…-grito cogiendo una manzana de la mesa de la cocina y tomando la perilla de la puerta

-…pero son las seis am…-dijo mirándola tomar la perilla de la puerta

-…ops…-dijo con una gota en la nuca

-…ven, desayunemos juntas antes de que vuelva a Italia…-dijo poniendo 2 tazas de chocolate caliente en la mesa junto a croissants y queso-…espero que puedas estar bien mientras que estamos en Europa…

-…tranquila mama…-mordió un croissant y tomo un poco de chocolate-…etade dien…

-….no hables con la boca llena…-le regaño su madre

-…-Dani trago-…estaré bien, si pude sobrevivir mientras que vivía en Corea, porque no ahora

-…bueno, no descuides tus estudios…y ejercítate todos los días…recuerda que en el segundo sótano está el área de tiro al blanco…

-…si mama…-dijo tomando sus cosas-…bueno, me voy que quiero llegar temprano para conocer bien la secundaria…

-fille prendre soin, Je t'aime (1)-se despidió su madre

-Oui maman, je t'aime trop (2)-se despidió ella- dangsin-eun loma gyohwang eun ttohan geuege chungjoghaneun gyeong-u geuleul salang (3)

Salió y el frio viento de la mañana le golpeó la cara congelándola. Soltó maldiciones en más de 5 idiomas para luego seguir su camino asía el colegio. El ambiente era hermosos, nieve blanca por todos lados dándole un aspecto puro al lugar, Las calles limpias y pequeños conjuntos de pinos alrededor de los parques. Las calles aun oscuras por la falta de sol se veían hermosas. Siguió su camino, hoy iría a pie al colegio, mañana ya lo haría en bus. No le apetecía conocer a sus nuevos compañeros en un transporte, ya que no sabía quién estaría en su salón. Siguió caminando hasta que se perdió, ya no había casas ni nada. Decidió seguir la carretera hasta que se encontró a lo lejos una edificación hecha de madera. Los techos a dos aguas le recordaron a una cabaña de invierno en USA llego ahí. Aún era temprano así que entro, se ajustó correa del bolso y avanzo.

Al frente una pista de hielo con forma circular le llamo mucho la atención, nunca había patinado sobre hielo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Siguió avanzando hasta que se resbaló por una ladera llegando a una cancha de futbol.

-…wow…-dijo mirándola- espero poder jugar algún día…

Subió de nuevo y entro al Edificio el cual todavía parecía vacío. Gracias a un plano que había en la entrada pudo descubrir cómo llegar a la oficina del Director. Toco la puerta hasta que le abrieron dándole paso.

* * *

Ya eran las 8 am. Toda la clase estaba ya sentada. Solo sabía que de todo el equipo de futbol él era el único que se sentaba solo.

-…ah…-suspiro-…probablemente no venga nadie más…

-…bueno alumnos les quiero presentar a una nueva compañera. Ella es Daniel Le Black…-miro hacia la puerta e hizo una seña-…Le Black-san entra por favor

Entro al aula una chica de largo cabello blanco con el ojo izquierdo ligeramente tapado por unos mechones. Todos se quedaron impactados al verla, los suaves y delicados movimientos de su falda extrañaron a todos ya que no era normal en Hokkaido ver a una chica con falda a menos que sea larga. Claro que llamo más la atención de los chicos los cuales se sonrojaron al ver sus piernas bien formadas de un blanco que solo se podía apreciar en el área descubierta que se hallaba entre la vasta de la falda y los elásticos de las medias grises. El viento de una ventana abierta hizo mover con gracia su largo cabello blanco dejando ver el verdadero color de sus ojos. Un cálido lila en el contorno de su iris y un frio celeste rodeando sus pupilas

-…Hola, mi nombre es Daniel Le Black…acabo de mudarme a Japón así que es posible que no entienda muchas palabras...-dijo con un ligero sonrojo sacando suspiros de hombres tanto de mujeres-…espero no ser una molestia al no poder hablar bien…

-Bien, siéntete al lado de Fubuki, él te enseñara la luego la secundaria…

-…Fubuki…-una aura asesina rodeo a los demás alumnos

-…jeje…-rio nerviosamente el nombrado mientras una gota se resbalaba por la cabeza

-…Tu eres Fubuki-kun ¿verdad?-pregunto la albina

-Sí, soy yo…-dijo el chico dándole levantándose de su sitio para luego estirar la mano a manera de saludo

-…Gamsa (4)…disculpa…-se tapó la boca- a…a..arigatou…-se sonrojo ante su equivocación

-Tranquila, y te acostumbraras al idioma-rio el acariciándole la cabeza

-…-apenas sintió la mano del chico acercarse a su cabeza tomo su muñeca aplicando presión

-¡auch!-exclamo el chico al sentir que le apretaba el nervio de la muñeca

-…gomen…-dijo soltando al chico quedándose impresionada de lo que había hecho-…no sé que me paso…

-…tranquila no pasa nada…-dijo mirando su muñeca la cual tenía las marcas de sus uñas

Ocultando la mirada Daniel se sentó al lado de la ventana y saco un cuaderno y un lápiz.

-…Bueno y como les decía…-el profesor siguió con su clase normal.

La clase seguía normal y Fubuki llego observar que cada 5 segundos la chica volvía a borrar todo lo que escribía y luego termino arrancando la hoja y cogió un lapicero.

-…-esta vez escribió todo muy rápido y cerro su cuaderno exhausta-…al fin…

-… ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto curioso

-…ah…es que no podía escribir bien…-respondió entre risas la albina

-…entonces…que has hecho…-cogió el cuaderno de ella y lo abrió y se quedo sorprendido de no entender nada-… ¿Qué has escrito?-pregunto amablemente

-…ah…jeje…-se rasco la nuca-…es que no podía escribir en japonés a sí que opte por escribir en otro idioma…

-…Entonces esto es…-dijo señalando una línea en su cuaderno

-Coreano…

-…y aquí…-señalo otra línea

-…Italiano…

-…y esta…-señalo otra línea

-Ingles…

-…-señalo otra línea

-…francés…-el chico volteó la hoja y le señalo otro párrafo-…alemán…y la palabra que esta resaltada esta en ucraniano…pero la fecha esta chino…-dijo mirando su cuaderno

-¿Cómo cuantos idiomas hablas?-le pregunto sorprendido Fubuki

-…-comenzó a contar con su dedos-…cinco….siete….nueve…si, nueve idiomas….bueno ocho sin contar el japonés que aun estoy aprendiendo…

-¿¡nueve?!

-…es que mis padres viajan mucho, así que insistieron en que aprendiera mas idiomas…-rio nerviosamente con un ligero sonrojo

-...Le Black-san, podría leer el siguiente párrafo…-pidió amablemente el profesor

-…por supuesto…-Daniel se levantó de su asiento y tomo su cuaderno cuando de repente se sonrojo-…pues…-se puso más roja-…yo…no sé lo que dice…-dijo con una sonrisa lo cual hizo caer a todos de sus asientos

-…bien…-dijo el profesor reincorporándose-…señor Fubuki léalo usted…

-…ok…

La clase siguió normal hasta que toco el timbre y muchas personas se acercaron al escritorio de Daniel, pero no por ella si no por Fubuki. Los chicos comenzaron a hablar animadamente con el chico mientras que la albina solo se limitaba a escribir aburrida en un papel. Los movimientos rápidos y gráciles de su lapicero la hipnotizaron cuando empezó a escribir un poema. Recordando las tétricas historias de tragedia que algún día a su corta edad había escrito. Termino escribiendo una historia que ni rimaba. Una extraña historia sobre una chica que era la heredera de una secta, está por extrañas razones terminaba conociendo al príncipe enemigo y desarrollaba sentimientos asía él. Al final de la historia, la chica era secuestrada por el bando enemigo sintiéndose traicionada por el chico. Sharon; la protagonista, escapo de ellos y ataco el castillo y con ayuda de su guadaña los mato a todos, entre ellos a la Reina; la madre del chico, ante los ojos del príncipe. Aun con el propósito de matar esta se acercó asechándolo y cuando estaba a punto de matarlo ella…

-Le Black-san…-la llamo una chica castaña oscuro

-…-Daniel salió de su trance volviendo al mundo real-… ¿Qué? –pregunto confundida mirando a la chica

-… ¿no quieres que te enseñemos la escuela?-pregunto una rubia

-…em…bueno gracias…-dijo aun aturdida por su concentración.

-entonces vamos…-dijo Fubuki tomándola de la mano para salir del salón junto a las dos chicas

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Traducciones:**

(1) (Frances)fille prendre soin, Je t'aime: cuídate hija, te quiero

(2) (Frances)Oui maman, je t'aime trop: si mama, yo también te quiero

(3) (Coreano)dangsin-eun loma gyohwang eun ttohan geuege chungjoghaneun gyeong-u geuleul salang: si te encuentras con papa, dile que también le quiero

(4) (Coreano) Gamsa: gracias

* * *

**Dani:..bueno aqui empieza mi extraña historia**

**Gaby: las preguntas!**

**1)¿Cual sera el pasado de Gaby?**

**2)¿Quien sera la chica del espejo?**

**3)¿Tendra problemas en el colegio?**

**4)¿Les gusto?**

**Dani: bueno este fic va dedicado a Tong mi querida amiga ...espero que leas esto y te quiero...pronto aparecera nuestra querida Kizara xD**

**Gaby: sayo! cuidense**


End file.
